Changing the Future : The Lightining Thief
by percabethlover98
Summary: The trio,Camp Half blood gang and Romans go to the past to read the books. The fates , Apollo , and Hermes said that it will be better this way. Bashing in This Story Hollyleaf15 is editing this story with me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys this is Percabethlover98. This is my new story for Percy Jackson hope you love it. I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Crowd cheers**

**Now Percy does the disclaimer**

**Percy" Do I have to?"**

**Nico" Yes"**

**Percy "Fine Percabethlover98 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians"**

Full Summary: The trio was wondering one day what was so great about Percy Jackson for different reasons. Piper was curious, Jason is Jealous and Leo is just being Leo. So Apollo, Hermes and the Fates send them and the Camp half blood Gang back to the time Percy is seven. They also drop off Reyna, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and the rest of the roman senate. They get to read the books with the  
Past Olympians and mini versions.

Warning there will be fluff between Percabeth, Jasper (I love them) Tratie and Lenya (why not) Jason bashing (I don't hate him…just adds more to the story)

Chapter one  
"Going into the past what fun"

Piper point of view

I was leaving the Aphrodite Cabin so I could 1. Get some actual thinking done 2. Get some fresh air and 3. Get away from the devil aka Drew. I wanted to know more about Percy Jackson such as his personality and what he did to be so famous.

No one who knew would tell me, Jason or Leo. They would get all sad then make up an excuse and leave. Not even the new campers who saw him would tell us. We did not dare try to ask the Camp half blood gang. They were Percy's closets friends and I value my life.

I really wanted to know how Percy got into the hearts of every camper. I heard that he was like a sibling to everyone, He knows their story , secrets, insectaries' etc. he was also the crush of every girl camper. With his windswept jet black hair, gorgeous sea green eyes etc.

I passed the Poseidon cabin when I saw them. The other members of the gang were comforting a hysterical Annabeth. They were not saying anything since words did not help at all. They were holding or hugging her, staying for support, holding her hand or wiping away her tears. They were so depressed. I t brought tears to my eyes at the family love they were showing her Percy had such good friends. I looked at every member of the gang.

There was Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares god of war. She had her stringy brown hair pulled back into a bandanna. She had on dark blue jeans, black combat boots, blood red t shirt that said " I love war Go a problem punk. And a black leather jacket. She was in the arms of her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes was good looking. He had curly brown hair that covered his pointed elf ears. , an upturn nose and a mischievous look in his eye. He was 6"2 and pretty muscular .He had on a chb t-shirt, jeans and converse. He was looking down at his girlfriend who was looking at Annabeth with a look of understanding.

Next to them were Conner and Travis Stoll. At first I thought these two were twins but then I learned that Travis was a year older. They both had curly brown hair, all of the features of the Hermes kids. Their eyes were a nice baby blue. They had on matching green and yellow plaid t-shirts, blue jeans and black converse. They were kneeling on the ground with sad looks on their face that looked out of place. They were hugging Annabeth along with Nico and Thalia.

Thalia was wearing her silver cameo hunters' pants, a black and silver t-shirt, plain black earrings, her silver tiara and black combat boots. Her electric blue eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes were puffy and her face was pale but you could see the tear tracks down her face.

Nico well….. He had red puffy eyes and a red face. He was in a black shirt with skeleton, black jeans, converse and an aviator jacket. His hair was messy and he was paler than usual.

Behind him holding Annabeth's hand was Grover Underwood. He just back from a mission and looked terrible. He had twigs and leaves in his hair, His Camp half-blood t-shirt was covered in dirt and dried blood. His eyes were crimson bloodshot and he was losing weight from all of the missions and worrying about his best friend.

Katie Gardiner had her black hair uncombed and her grass green eyes were lifeless. She was losing her tan. She has crimson blood shot eyes and her clothes were messy. She had on a green t-shirt, black muddy jeans, and worn out flats.

Next to her was Will Solace who was as bad as Katie in appearance. He had tears and concern laced in his eyes as glance at Annabeth. He on a Camp-Half blood –shirt on, jeans, and converse.

Behind Annabeth was Malcolm Miller her half-brother. He was trying to calm Annabeth. Key word trying. He was saying soothing things in her ear as he wiped the tears away. He had on a blue t-shirt and grey jeans and blue vans.

The worst looking (A/N: For now;)) was Annabeth. Her blonde hair was a rats nest piled on her head. She had bags under her puffy bloodshot eyes. She was bone skinny than she was when she got us. She has barely eaten for maybe over 3 months. She also lost her once golden tan. She was wearing a large camp-half blood t-shirt which smelled of the sea and a pair of grey sweats. I figured they were her boyfriend's.

I walked up to her and said,"Is only for one day than we will see him again." She glanced up at me and I almost wanted to go up and pull her into a hug but I didn't.

She replied in a hoarse and cracked voice. "What if the Romans don't trust him or he dies. What if he gets another girlfriend? I can't survive a few more heartbreaks Piper I can't."

Thalia replied before I could. "Percy is strong and he can't die that easily and I think he will get the Romans to trust him. Also Annie, he loves you more than anything in the world. You're his anchor to the mortal world. His soul mate… and so much more. He won't be with anyone else I can promise that."

Annabeth nodded her head and said, "I know Thalia it's just hard not to be pessimistic about it and not have hope. I just want to be with my seaweed brain."

"We all do and we will." "Right guys!"

We all nodded our heads when suddenly the ground disappeared before our feet.

Jason's POV

I was walking around camp trying to impress people. I cannot believe that they think that Jackson is better than me. Yeah right. All of their faces had no ounce of happiness which made me laugh. Its like they can't survive without a stupid tiny unimportant person. I felt my blood boil as I kept on seeing more and more people like this. How come Jackson is all that when he is just a stupid person? He is not even that important anyways. Its not like he save the whole entire world. (A/N: YES HE DID JACKASS!) I defeated a trogon sea monster and a titan! A Titan for goodness sake! Can Jackson do that? No way! He is a weak (not true) and pathetic puny kid. I was losing everything to him. Leo was now idolizing him instead of me. All the girls minus the gang had a crush on him and he was loved by everyone. He was "apparently" the person who knew everything about people and people confine in.

He also happened to be hot or sexy also godlike with his windswept jet black hair gorgeous sea-green eyes. Impressive muscles from intense training. Golden tan skin and all white smile.

No one but me can have impressive looks that are godlike. Yeah right.

I passed by the Poseidon Cabin not caring about the Camp half blood gang who were the most depressed about "Percy" and who were the most retarded people in the camp. I hate them so much that just glancing at them made my blood boil.

As I was about to find my beautiful girlfriend Piper, the ground disappeared from my feet.

Leo's POV

I was at the bunker Nine doing the final touched to the ship so I could get the supply for the inside. I thought about me. Piper and Jason and how much Jason changed from a fun loving guy to a jealous prat. I know piper noticed but she does not want to get hurt by Jason if he loses his "Greek" girlfriend.

I wanted the old Jason back not this. I started to think about Annabeth and the pain she is going through. I wanted to meet Percy Jackson who is now my idol. As soon as the thought past, the ground disappeared.

Reyna's POV

I had just finished the meeting with the senate and my new co-leader Percy. I was excited yet unnerved to meet Percy's other family. I wanted to know if what the legends about the Greeks were true. I also wanted to meet the awesome, butt-kicking Annabeth chase to see if she changed.

I also wanted to see my fellow leader happy and with people who actually knew him. The rest of the senate was following me. When we got to the field of Mars, the ground disappeared below our feet.

Percy's POV

I was standing near the river with Hazel and Frank.

"Hey Percy!" Hazel said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know about the looks the girls are giving you right?" Hazel teased.

"What looks? I didn't do anything wrong!" I said in a rush.

"No Percy! I am even jealous but that's normal in both camps," Frank said.

"What do you mean?"

"They all have a crush on you!"

"What?! I am not that good looking!" I cried.

"Yeah you are! You are like 'godlike'," Hazel giggled.

"HAZEL!" I complained.

"What! Its so true," Hazel said. Then Frank turned his head at Hazel and glared at her. "What! It is!"

"Hazel! You are my girlfriend! Did you forget that?" Frank said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Of course not Frank! You are even better than Percy in my eyes," hazel said trying to cover up her mistake.

"You better hope so," Frank said. I started to burst into laughter. I couldn't keep it in anymore due to Hazel's mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" they both asked.

"No body," I desperately said trying to keep my laughter under control.

"Wait a second! Its your fault Percy!" Frank said.

"Wait what!" I asked in surprised. "Its not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You have good looks! Dang you Percy!"

"Hey! I was born this way don't blame me, blame my dad. He gave me these awesome godlike looks," I said.

"Who should I blame? You or Lord Neptune? I am going with YOU!" Frank said.

"Ah come on! Blame your girlfriend! She said it not me!"

"But you forced her to say that!"

"No I didn't!:"

"Yes you did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

10 minutes later…

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"GUYS! STOP IT! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GOING ON WITH THIS OVER 10 MINUTES! CUT IT OUT!" Hazel shouted interrupting Percy.

"Fine," the two grumbled. And then the ground disappeared as wind rushed up to their faces.

**There is the first chapter. Sorry for the cliffy but oh well.**

**Rate, Review Favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: Hey guys this is Percabethlover98 and this is the second part of the introduction I will get posting more it was writing this chapter to be good as a bit challenging because none of the other versions made sense. PercyjacksonObession let me borrow part of her story if you recognize it belongs to her. So unto the disclaimer**

**I, Percabethlover98 do not own** **the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series**

Chapter two: WE got sent to Olympus….for Books

Apollo's P.o.v

Today was the "wonderful" winter solstice and I, the great and wonderful Apollo was stuck in the throne room for Chiron and the demigods to show up. My sons Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew (**A/N Will has not gotten to camp yet**_.),_ Hermes kids Luke Castellan, Travis and Conner Stoll and Chris Rodriquez, Athena's daughter Annabeth Chase and son Malcolm Miller, Demeter's Daughters Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner, Ares' daughter Clarisse La Rue, Aphrodite's daughter Silena Beauregard Hephaestus son Charles Beckendorf and a satyr Grover Underwood were the people coming.

I was spacing out thinking about my three favorite sons when my "younger" actually older sister Artimes yelled out

"Apollo is you even listening to me?"

I said in a bored tone

"No, because I was thinking of my three favorite sons "

"Oh, well you should know not to flirt with my hunters"

I zoned her out and was daydreaming about Unicorns, Tacos, and smoothies.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard my Father, Lord Zeus say" Come in" In an overdramatic tone.

Chiron entered with the demigods following him in orange Camp Half-blood t-shirts, Jeans, Boots and Jackets.

"Hello Lords and Ladies "They all said bowing don.

"Hello Master Chiron, demigods and satyr."

The group went and sat the couches made of leather and brass.

My father the overdramatic person that he is thundered "Let's let the Meeting begin." Thunder and lightning appeared "Say name and Godly parent, demigods"

As soon as he said that several blood curdling screams were heard from the ceiling. I looked up and saw several teens falling to their death.

"Father, are their kids falling from the ceiling or am I just seeing things"

Everyone looked up and saw there was indeed kids' falling towards their death. My father softened their fall and made them fall on mattresses.

Apollo heard several similar comments to this

"Percy get off"

"Nico, move your ass"

"Stolls off"

"Hank move your podex out of my face "

5 minutes later

As soon as all of the demigods were standing and dusted themselves off. They then looked around confused. One of the kids in purple shirt said" Where are we?" while one in orange said "why are we on Olympus?" We gods knew that these kids were demigods.

My father was about to ask them what they were doing here. when I heard a 15 year old girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes say in a soft tone," Percy is that you ? "

Bobby's pov

A random but very beautiful girl just asked our praetor if it was him. I wanted to know how she knew him.

"Yes it is me Thals" I heard Percy reply

"Where the Hades have you been don't you know how worried we all "she gestured to the people around and behind her" When we woke up and it was like you were never at camp. We searched for months, gone into a depression and your girlfriend almost died from the heartbreak of not knowing if you were alive or even had your memory. The camp was in Chaos nobody was happy Annabeth had to lead the Camp with only Chiron and they could barely do it."

"Well I was in a magical sleep for several months, on the run to camp for two weeks, and on a quest and battle for the other. I did not know till I got my memory back a few days ago and I could not call or im you to tell you guys that I am alive and that they trust me. I am sorry but it is the Royal pain in the ass's fault she switched me and Jason and I badly wanted to find Annabeth when she was the only thing I could barely remember when I woke up." Was the reply

"Now where is my Annabeth I need to see her?"

The girl went and got a girl who looked like she was in a depression and was close to dying." "Wise Girl, what happened" Percy said before he got to her."

"Percy Omg you are actually here"

"Yes I am Wise girl now what happened"

"Gone into a major depression for a couple of reasons all involve you and I will tell you later. I am just happy you are here."

Percy nodded his head before he kissed her gently but full of love and The Girl Annabeth kissed back. All of the people behind them smiled. I think that the people were Percy's Greek friends and Family.

I was surprisingly happy for our praetor he looked so happy and relaxed like he was home.

A beautiful goddess who I think is lady Venus said before you introduce yourself I think I need to get the effects of depression off of the Greeks and get them back to Normal, She then clapped her hands and the Greeks were surround by a golden light.

When the light dyed down my jaw along with the other Romans dropped. The Greeks looked stunning in their undepressed form.

The girl Annabeth looked like a Goddess. She had waist length curly blonde hair. She had stormy grey eyes that looked silver in the light. She had a golden tan and a slender body with curves in the right places. She had a couple of scars that looked like they were from monsters. She also had some muscles and looked athletic. She had a pearly white smile that was plastered on her flawless face since she was in the arms of her boyfriend.

The girl Thalia had a nice body too. She had her black hair up in spikes. Her electric blue eyes were just like Jason's. She had pale skin and also had a few scars; and an athletic body that looked like she runs all day. She had freckles going across her nose. She was smiling at Percy and Annabeth.

A 17 year old looking girl was standing next to her. She had waist length curly black hair. She had grass green eyes hat had a bit of mischief in them. She had a nice golden tan and was pretty short. She had a slender body with some curves and looked like she spends time outside. She was in the arms of a boy and had tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

The boy she was in the arms with looked like a son of Mercury sorry Hermes. He had curly brown hair that stopped right around his elf ears. He had an upturn nose and a crooked smile. His eyes were a nice sky blue with a glint of mischief that is never a good thing. His skin was a nice golden tan with some scars and freckles. He was pretty muscular but looks more like a track star. He was smiling at Percy

The boy standing next to him looked just like him but a little younger and not as tall he also happened to not have as many scars and he was smirking at Percy.

Next to them was a tough looking girl who could have been a child of Mars. She had string brown hair pulled back into a bandana. She had cruel dark brown eyes that sort of soften at the couple. She was pretty tall and had a lot of muscles. She had scars and freckles. She was in the arms of a tough looking Hermes kid.

The guy holding her looked like his maybe half brother but had brown eyes. He was also taller and had more muscles. He had a scar on his arm down to his elbow that was noticeable. He was smirking at the happy couple.

Next to that couple was a tall 18 maybe 17 year old guy with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had a sun kissed tan and had no noticeable scars. Freckles were across his face. He was pretty tall and had some muscles. He had a bright white smile plastered on his face.

Next to him was a 17 year girl who looked like Annabeth's brother. He had the same eyes and hair color. He had a nice tan and muscles. Across his arms were freckles and scars.

Next to him was a faun. He had curly red hair and a goatee. He was pretty muscle and looked so happy looking at our praetor. He ha d tears of joy rolling down his face. He had a scar on his arm.

Lastly there was Nico di Angelo. I wanted to know why he was there. He lost the puffy eyes. His hair was messier and he had a large grin on his face but he looked fearful as he looked at Percy like something bad was about to happen.

I looked over at Jason there was two people beside him.

There was a beautiful girl. She had chocolate brown hair that had a choppy look to it and had some braids. She had color changing eyes and looked Cherokee. She was holding Jason's hand.

Next to Jason was a boy who looked seriously Adhd. He had curly black hair and looked like a Latino Santa elf. He was fiddling with some wires and an iPod.

"Ok now that is done Introduce yourself "

But again they were interrupted by a golden light and in their place was a box and a note. All the Greeks looked at each other nodded then pushed Percy forward.

He pouted and asked why me

"Your Percy" was there reply,

He grumbled about useless friends but grabbed the note and box.

He looked at the note then said "I cannot read this it is in English."

Lady Minerva I think nodded then snapped her fingers and "said now it is in Ancient Greek"

He nodded in thanks then started to read the note.

_Dear Demigods, Gods, Centaur and Satyr_

_We have sent these Greek and Roman demigods to the past so they can change their and yours future. So to do so they have o read 8 books with you and the mini versions of the Greek demigods. 5 books are in the point of the greatest hero ever and our favorite demigod Percy Jackson. Sorry Perce while the other 3 are in the point of views of Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. You will prevent great disasters. Gods no killing the demigods or satyr. Demigods do not hurt or make the gods fade (That means you, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.) _

_Love,_

_Apollo, Hermes, and the Fates_

_p.s. Demigods introduce you Full title. Also the demigods cannot lie when introducing themselves._

Well introduce thy self. The Greeks all whispered to themselves then reached an agreement.

Athena's P.o.v

Annabeth went up first she was standing strong and proud and said "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, bearer of the sky, Architect of Olympus, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and One of the Seven, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson" Everyone gaped at her and she smiled, and young Annabeth smirked.

Next came up a burly girl with stringy brown hair and pig eyes that glared at everyone and everything. "Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Driver of Ares Chariot, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez." Everyone gaped once again and Young Clarisse shouted "HADES YEAH!" "Wow she is also accomplishes were all Greeks that way or just Percy's friends."Bobby I think asked James again I think. He shrugged in reply.

Next came up the boy with bright blonde hair, a dazzling smile, and blue eyes. ." Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Hero of Olympus." He smirked at them, and Apollo beamed happily." Yep, Just Percy's friends" I thought

After Will came a girl with long black hair a leaf green eyes that seemed somewhat earthy. "Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Travis Stoll." Young Travis and Katie blushed, and Demeter smiled.

Next came two boys, one that looked older than the other, with curly brown hair they had a sort of elfish face that screamed trouble. They smiled "Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes, Heroes of Olympus, Travis over there's the Boyfriend of Katie Gardner." Travis blushed at the last comment and Hermes smiled brightly at his children, while the younger Stolls high-fived.

Next came up a boy with curly brown hair and elfish features like the last two, wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans. He smiled. "Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, Wanderer of the Labyrinth." He took a breath then said, Hero of Olympus and Boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue."

Next came up a satyr with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He walked forward, seeming slightly nervous before getting out "Grover Underwood, Satyr, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Finder of Pan, Lord of the Wild, Hero of Olympus, best friend of Percy Jackson, Boyfriend of Juniper." Young Grover gaped.

A guy who looked a lot like my son Malcolm came up and said," Malcolm miller, Son of Athena, and hero of Olympus."

A guy with curly brown hair that looked like he had too much sugar said Hey everybody! Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire-user, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II at your service!"

The girl next to him face palmed but came up and said Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm speaker, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Jason Grace" Apollo gave a wolf-whistle and Aphrodite smiled proudly at her beautiful daughter as she blushed.

Thalia came up after a few minutes of her, Percy and Nico arguing with each other."Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant Huntress of Artemis, Hero of Olympus." She smiled as everyone gaped.

"But you're a tree!" a demigod with blonde sandy hair and cold blue eyes, who the older Greek demigods hadn't noticed, shouted. The older demigod's faces darkened at the sight of him. I wondered why they all just looked at him with hatred

"Percy saved me after someone poisoned Me., Luke" At someone, she looked pointedly at Luke, while everyone stared.

"Thank you, young hero." Zeus said to Percy, causing everyone to gawk. "What, I pay my debts... sometimes."

Percy and nico came to a silent agreement. "You have to swear on the River Styx you won't vaporize us when we tell you who we are." Percy demanded in such a powerful voice it was almost like charm speak. The gods agreed.

Nico stepped forward. "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Wandered of the Labyrinth, Ambassador of Pluto, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, but my dad didn't break the oath because I was kept in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"It's still illegal because Zeus said to kill you." Percy mumbled, but was ignored.

"The next boy stepped forward. He had vibrant, gorgeous yet powerful sea green eyes that held a huge amount of love, tousled, windswept raven black locks, -not 'I've never seen a comb hair', but 'I just finished showering hair'-, a perfect tan, faultless features, and a six pack that was visible even though it was obvious he didn't try to show it. He was at least six feet, and seemed to give of an aura of power, trust, and kindness. He was obviously very athletic like he spent his days fighting monsters. He looked extremely hot, but innocent at the same time, but you could tell by his eyes he'd seen lots of sadness. The way the light glinted behind him gave him the flawless look of an angel with his striking features and handsome face, yet you could tell he was more than just a pretty boy. He smiled a dazzling white smile, revealing a rebellious, troublemaker smile .Ok, just a warning, this may take a while." The others who knew him nodded, while the goddesses continued to stare, yet the boy remained obliviously innocent. "Okay, so Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," the gods gasped. "Defeater of the Furies and the Minotaur twice, Retriever of Zeus's bolt and Hades Helm, Defeater of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Defeater of the Hydra, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Bearer of the sky, Defeater of Anteaus, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Phobos and Deimos, Retriever of Ares Chariot, Retriever of the Sword of Hades, ex-holder of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of a whole butt-load of monsters, Child of the Prophecy, Defeater of Atlas, Iapetus, Hyperion, and Kronos, Defeater of Cacus, Retriever of Hermes Caduceus, Defeater of Polybotes, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." He paused for breath, "That's it, right?" he asked, oblivious to all the stares he was getting. Luke glared. Poseidon beamed at his son.

"Yep that's it" said the Greeks

"Wow "all of us Romans and Gods thought" Percy is awesome."

While octivaion thought along with Jason" stupid Jackson"

"Ok "Lord Zeus Said coming out of his shock" Now Romans go"

Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Killer of the Trojan Sea Monster, Slayer of Krios, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, and Boyfriend of Piper McLean."Jason said after he went up. Not as impressive as Percy but no one can be that impressive. He looked cocky and all of the Greeks glared at him with hatred. What did Jason do to the Greeks? Was the question

Reyna went up next and said ", Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, Sailor of the Sea of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Hero of Olympus."All of the Greeks smiled at her along with us Romans.

Octivaion came up next and gave hi s introduction which said" Octavian, Legacy of Apollo, and Augur of Camp Jupiter." No freaking comment.

Frank went up next and said in a proud tone ," Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon, Shape shifter, Defeater of Alycloneus, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Boyfriend of Hazel Levesque," Everyone gaped when he said shape shifter.

Next up was Hazel she said," Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, One of the Seven, Hero of Olympus, Girlfriend of Frank Zhang."

Zeus was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Hades saying. "But... you're dead!"

Everyone gaped. "You'll find out later." She muttered weakly, and Frank put an arm around her shoulders.

Net up was Dakota" Dakota, Son of Bacchus, Centurion of the Fifth cohort" the Greeks smiled at him. While us Romans beamed at him

The roman senators all introduced themselves (A/N don't have enough information to do them but you can get the idea)

"Ok now younger demigods your turn"

"Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes." The Stolls high-fived their younger counterparts.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The Stolls wiggled their eyebrows at Percy who gave them his deluxe 'I'll kill you later' stare. They had to get new pants, which thankfully, they had extras. They got that look a lot.

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares."

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes."

"Charlie Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus." The future demigods saddened. Percy clenched his fists looking down and Annabeth hugged him from behind.

"Silena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite." More sorrow. Clarisse looked down and Chris grabbed her hand.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes." Cue glares. Annabeth put a hand on Percy's shoulder to restrain him, but no one noticed. They still hadn't truly forgiven him.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr." Everyone grinned at their friend.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

"Will Solace Son of Apollo."

"Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo" More grief.

"Michael Yew, Son of Apollo" Percy felt like collapsing. The only thing keeping him stable right now was Annabeth's arms around him.

"Miranda, Gardiner, daughter of Demeter"

"Malcolm Miller, "Son of Athena

Ok now those introductions are done. I am going to change the appearance of the futures to winter clothes so they do not freeze and look normal.

Percy Pov

After Aphrodite snapped her fingers all of us Greeks and Romans were in our winter clothes. I was out of my camp Jupiter shirt and into a blue and white striped jacket and a blue t-shirt underneath. My ratty jeans are now clean and new Levis blue boot cut jeans. I was still in white basketball shoes. I still had my camp necklace around my neck and the shield watch Tyson remade on my wrist. I checked my pocket and riptide was still I there.

I looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend actually lover Annabeth Chase. **(A/N he knows that he loves her he just has not told her) **Her large Camp Half Bloodwhich was actually minewas now a tight dark grey tank top that complimented her body with a long sleeve white and grey striped shirt. Her old pairs of sweats changed into dark skinny jeans and her ratty converse were now grey knee length boots. She now looked like the Annabeth I fell in love with not the depressing one that was there for months. She had her owl earring she got from her father on. She also had her camp necklace on and the charm bracelet I go her for our first month anniversy. Her hair was pulled back in its usual pony tail.

My year older cousin Katie changed from a plain green t-shirt into a nice forest green t-shirt with a open back with a black tube top and black belt over the middle. Her muddy flare jeans were now black skinny jeans. Her ratty flats which I noticed were the ones I got for her birthday flashed into black heeled ankle boots. She had on the camp necklace and small flower earrings on which I wondered if they were from Travis. She had a green headband in her hair to keep it out her face

Will Solace, my good friend went from a camp shirt into a grey button up shirt with a black tank top underneath. His dirty ripped jeans were now the same style as mine. His ratty pair of Reeboks which I noticed was his favorites got replaced by black basketball shoes. He had on his silver Rolex watch and camp necklace.

My crazy and actually older cousin but looks younger cousin Thalia was the one who was in her normal clothes that she never really gets to wear being with the hunters .Her hunters pants were now her favorite ripped black skinny jeans. Her silver and black tank was now a long dark grey top with a black leather vest. She still had on the combat boots and her earrings changed to black skulls. She had fingerless black leather motorcycle gloves on her hands. She had her usual Goth like make up on.

My best friend Grover aka G-man only had to change his shirt since he was a satyr. His bloody CHB shirt was now a green "Save the Wild" long sleeve tee. While my other crazy cousin Nico stayed in the same clothes.

Travis and Conner changed into a blue and grey (white for Conner) sweater. They had the same jeans as me and Will and they had blue converse which were magical just like their dad's. They had their camp necklace one and black military watches.

Clarisse was also the only other one that did not need to change while her boyfriend and greet friend of mine Chris just had o change his shirt since his boots and jeans were fine. His CHB shirt was now a black long sleeve muscle shirt. They also had on the camp necklace and a black Rolex watch.

My girlfriend's half-brother and good friend Malcolm Miller changed like me. He had a striped grey and white jacket with a grey t-shirt. He had also had boot cut jeans and grey vans. He had his camp necklace and silver watch which was his dad's before he died.

. Piper Mclean changed into an outfit I did not expect on her. She was now in a purple and black silk top with a black tube top. Her jeans were now black designer skinny's s and her converse were now 5 inch purple pumps. She also had diamond earrings, necklace, bracelet and anklet. She glared at her mother and mouthed to her so she can see "Change me" Aphrodite smirked at her with a look that said "No" Piper huffed and still glared at her mother

Leo was playing with an IPod changed into a red t-shirt with an army jacket on top. He changed into Levi's and black converse. He had a tool belt on.

Jason Grace now had on a black and white long sleeve sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had on boot cut jeans and black vans. He had a black Rolex watch and camp necklace.

I then looked over at the Romans. They changed into outfits I never thought they would be caught dead in or outfits I thought compliments them well. Only one outfit I thought was ugly and unstylish was on. I almost laughed when I realized who it was.

Reyna the scary and ruthless daughter of Bellona was in a girly outfit. She had on a black shirt with a black and sweater on top. She had on a black skirt with leggings and black leather boots on. It looked so weird on her. Her hair was curly down her back.

My "good" friend Frank was not that different looking. His camp Jupiter shirt was replaced with a red long sleeved with a grey cargo Jacket. He had on boot cut jeans and combat boots. He now looked like a true son of the war god.

His girlfriend Hazel changed from her Camp Jupiter shirt into a black and bronze sweater. Her shorts changed into black skinny jeans, her white shoes turned into black uggs. It fitted her well because of her Godly parent.

Octivaion the annoying idiot was in the plainest and quite ugly on him outfit ever. He had on an ugly white knitted overlarge sweater. He had on flare jeans and white Keds.

The retired Centurion Gwen was in a black and lime green polka dot sweater with a green tank top. She had on black yoga /sweat like pants on. She also changed into nice black flats. She liked so relaxed and unroman like it suited her well.

Dakota the crazy drunk demigod son of Bacchus was in a nice and fitting outfit. His camp Jupiter shirt changed into a purple and navy blue sweater. He was I boot cut jeans and navy blue converse. He also had on a nice silver Rolex watch.

Larry the guy I got water up his nose changed into a nice outfit that I did not expect on him. He was out of his toga that for some reason still had on. The clothes he changed into was a bright yellow sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath. He was in boy skinny jeans and black vans. He now looked kind of normal now not a cold stone wall he put up.

I saw Bobby the guy who rides Hamlet the elephant was now in an outfit that suited his roman self. He had on a black long sleeve shirt. He also had on dark blue jeans and black vans.

Hank the guy I only knew from being Praetor. He was in a blue, green and white plaid shirt with a white one underneath. He had on boot cut jeans and white vans.

James a senator was in a navy blue long sleeved muscle shirt. He had light faded jeans and whit vans.

I did not feel like looking at the other senators since I did not know their means or who they really are.

"Ok much better, so what is the first book called "Said Aphrodite in her perky voice

" It is called the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning thief "said Athena

"ok who is going to read the first chapter" boomed Zeus

"Well Father since it is in Jackson's point of view he should read the first chapter."

"Ok"

I was then tossed the book and I opened to the first page which was in Greek

"I accidently vaporize my Pre Algebra teacher….."

**To be continued **

**Finally got it right I will update soon**

**Rate Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Percabethlover98**

"


	3. Authors note

Hey guys this is percabethlover98, n was thinking of rewriting this story. I am keeping the overall plot the same but going to change some of the personalities and aspects of the story. I want you to pm me some ideas or what you want in the story. I will get it up as soon as possible but crts are coming up soon and I want to get a great score since I am going to high school next year so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I got a new account .I will rewrite the story and post it on that account. I have two other stories on that account. All of my stories are Reading the Book stories. My account is RavenclawPrincess98.I will have the two rewritten stories posted soon.


End file.
